Conventionally, tires installed in passenger vehicles implement various methods to reduce the air column resonance resulting from the space formed by the circumferential grooves extending along the tire circumferential direction and the road surface. For example, known are tires provided with the air chamber forming a constant space by means of the tread making contact with the road surface and extending along the tire circumferential direction, and side branch type resonators communicating to the air chamber and the circumferential direction grooves and including lateral grooves extending along the tread width direction on the rib-shaped land portion extending along the tire circumferential direction (for example, Patent Document 1).